Un Pequeño Cambio
by Patodizath
Summary: Tan sólo pedía un ligero cambio en su benevolencia ante sus amigos, en su trivial vida, en su rutinario vivir, un cambio que muy pronto se daría. Draco


Llovía.

Y mucho.

A cántaros.

-Eso te pasa por ser buena con ellos- murmuró malhumorada mientras intentaba que la sombrilla la cubriera.

:

-Anda Hermione- rogó el pelirrojo por quinta vez-Sólo ésta ocasión

-Sí, sólo te lo pedimos por ésta vez y se acabó, no volveremos a pedir nada- lo secundó el chico de gafas.

-¡Que no!- repitió mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Mira, es por el bien de ellos- imploró Harry- Y por el de nosotros- murmuró para sí mismo

-Seamus está insoportable y ya le dijimos que irías- suplicó Ron

-¿Quién les dio derecho a decidir lo que haría ésta tarde?, necesitaba ir a la biblioteca- refunfuñó Hermione aunque en su voz se vislumbraba una rendición ante el favor de sus mejores amigos.

-Anda, sólo tienes que hacer como que platicas con él, y te tomas animadamente un café y esas cosas, ya sabes-

-No sé-meditó la chica mientras se sentaba en el sillón rojo frente a la chimenea. Los últimos seis años había sacado de apuros a esos dos chicos y estaba cansada de decir que no varias veces para terminar aceptando, tan sólo quería un cambio, un ligero cambio.

-Anda, sólo tienes que lograr que Parvati los vea, sienta celos, reclame y regresen- enumeró Ron con los dedos

-Sí, claro, como si fuera tan fácil-replicó la castaña.

-Anda, Seamus es nuestro amigo y queremos ayudarlo, si no nunca nos volverá a hablar- suplicó Harry.

-Parvati es mi amiga y no quiero que se enoje conmigo por entrar en sus juegos infantiles e inmaduros Potter- cortó mirándolo de forma reprobatoria, ¿Cómo Harry Potter se prestaba a los juegos de Ronald Wesley? Casi al mismo tiempo recordó que eran hombres.

-Anda Hermione, Seamus te va a esperar dentro de media hora en el Pub de Madame Rosmerta- Ron suspiró-¿Si?-

-¿Si?- preguntó a su vez el pelirrojo

-¿Si?- repitió el moreno

-¿Si?-

-¿Si?-

-¡Basta!- gritó la castaña al no soportar más las ridículas suplicas de sus amigos- Yo arreglaré esto- sentenció decidida y salió ferozmente de la sala común, muy probablemente a obligar a Seamus y Parvati a regresar por las malas.

:

Y así había sido, unas cuantas amenazas con su varita por su parte y haciéndola de moderador en el debate que se había convertido la conversación de la pareja, y se había arreglado todo, ellos volvían a estar juntos y felices.

Y ahora ella estaba de regreso hacia Hogwarts, tenía mucho que investigar a pesar de ser la segunda semana de clases.

Pisó un gran charco de agua y maldijo por lo bajo sosteniendo a duras penas la sombrilla.

-Vaya, vaya, Granger, con esa boca comes-

Un pequeño grito salió de su boca y se llevó instintivamente la mano al pecho al darse cuenta de la voz que arrastrando las palabras la había sacado de su ensimismamiento.

-Déjame en paz Malfoy- espetó mientras se dirigía hacia el vestíbulo sin mirarle.

De pronto una mano aferrándose a su brazo detuvo su caminar y la giró hacia el chico que empapado la miraba refulgiendo en asco.

-Tú no me vas a ignorar sangre sucia-escupió con odio-Dame eso- ordenó mientras le arrebataba la sombrilla a la chica que lo miró confundida.

-Dame mi paraguas Malfoy, necesito entrar al castillo- gritó mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, la lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente y las gotas comenzaron a enfriar su cuerpo.

-No podrás, Peeves a encantado las puertas, no puedes entrar a menos que te dejes hacer las bromas que él quiera- contestó enojado mientras pudorosamente se cubría con el paraguas.

-Un sencillo hechizo aturdidor y podrás pasar, dame mi paraguas, convoca tú uno o haz el hechizo impermeable, para eso tienes tu varita, ¡Dame mi sombrilla!- gritó de nuevo intentando alcanzar al Slytherin mientras él sacudía sus ropas totalmente empapadas.

Notó que el chico fruncía el ceño de manera infantil mientras la oía. Murmuró algo casi sin abrir la boca y siguió sacudiendo elegantemente su túnica.

Pero ella era la inteligente Hermione Granger y supo interpretar esos ruidos y murmullos.

Ya se daba cuenta, no llevaba su varita y no pudo evitar sonreír con superioridad. De pronto esa risa se convirtió en carcajada l notar al chico en tan indefensa posición.

-¡¿De qué te ríes Granger?!- gruñó al notar la risa de la chica.

-El gran Draco Malfoy –risas-olvidó su varita-risas- y no puede entrar –risas-a refugiarse de la lluvia- risas-

-Eso no te incumbe sangre sucia-comentó mordaz sin evitar el sonrojo que se había apoderado de él al verse descubierto en tan patética situación. ¿Por qué había decidido ir a entrenar si se pronosticaba lluvia para esa tarde? ¿Por qué había ido solo? ¿Por qué había dejado su varita negra guardada elegantemente entre el terciopelo negro de su estuche en el segundo cajón de su mesita de noche negra?, negra como su suerte al encontrar sólo a la Gryffindor en su camino de búsqueda de ayuda.

Notó que la chica no paraba de reír en su cara y en un arranque de coraje la tomó de la cintura soltando el paraguas y dejando que la lluvia los mojara a ambos.

La chica cortó su risa al ver que también la distancia entre ambos se cortaba. Notó el cosquilleo en su piel justo debajo de las manos del ojigris a cada lado de su cintura.

¿Con que ese era el modo de callar a Granger?, tenía que admitir que no era nada difícil, incluso era algo placentero sentir la piel húmeda de la chica bajo sus manos. Se acercó un poco más sorprendiéndose de que su cuerpo actuara por sí mismo. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero no podía evitar acercarse a ella, estrecharla contra él.

¿Por qué se estaba acercando?, ¿Por qué la abrazaba?, se suponía que tenía que repugnarle la sola idea de acercarse a ella pero ahí estaba acercándose peligrosamente a su boca, fundiéndose en sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos grises. ¿Y ella, por qué no lo estaba evitando?, bueno, porque lo quería evitar, ¿Verdad?

No, no lo querían evitar, y no lo evitaron, sus bocas se unieron, la boca de él se movía magistralmente sobre la de ella inexperta, cohibida. Ese sabor dulzón que desprendían sus labios no lo había sentido en ninguna de las incontables chicas que había besado, ella apenas y había besado a alguien, un chico muggle y Viktor Krum pero no se comparaba con la pasión que Draco Malfoy infundía en esa caricia. El aire los traicionó y tuvieron que separar sus bocas.

La miró con un poco de vergüenza por haberse atrevido a tocarla de tal forma siendo él un purasangre.

La castaña se sonrojó más de lo que estaba y no movió sus hinchados labios para decir nada hasta que sintió que su pulso se calmaba.

-Yo…-balbuceó-¿Qué fue eso?

-Creo que un beso- contestó resuelto mientras acomodaba sus manos en su cintura-Un Petrificus Totalus bastará, ¿No?- preguntó de inmediato

-¿Qué?-repuso confundida

-Para Peeves, o ¿es que no quieres entrar?- susurró sonriente- Si gustas puedo levantar el paraguas y cubrirnos con él, pero creo que es muy pequeño para los dos.- comentó sin darle importancia a la perplejidad de la morena.

Sus manos estaban aferradas a su cintura y si su cerebro no la estaba traicionando, Draco Malfoy se estaba ofreciendo a quedarse con ella, y muy seguramente seguir mojándose y algo más.

-No, yo tengo frío- fue lo único que pudo articular antes de sentir cómo el pasaba su brazo por encima de sus hombros y tomaba ágilmente su varita de entre su túnica, rozando la piel de su vientre logrando un estremecimiento por parte de la Gryffindor.

Le sonrió de medio lado, las enseñanzas de su padre se podían ir al carajo si estar con esa sangre sucia se sentía así, tan bien, mejor que cualquier mujer sangre pura de su lista.

Comenzó a caminar abrazándola con un cariño surgido de pronto. Petrificó hábilmente a Peeves y entró, pero de pronto se detuvo.

-Espera- le dijo mientras la soltaba

Sintió cómo desaparecía el calor del rubio al alejarse y decidió que mientras pudiera quería tener ese calor con ella, al fin de cuentas tenía ese último año para lamentarse e o festejar el haber aceptado ese beso. Su petición a un cambio había llegado rápidamente.

-Vámonos- susurró después de dar un beso rápido.

Asintió y sonrió.

-¿Sabes?, colecciono cosas importantes, o bueno, que para mí son importantes-comentó alegre mientras la volvía a abrazar- ¿Me lo puedo quedar?- preguntó mientras le mostraba el paraguas lleno de lodo y un poco maltratado.

-Claro- contestó sonriente

-Gracias a él te tengo-

Tal vez el resto del año le serviría para festejar haber aceptado ese beso, el chantaje de sus amigos y su renuencia a depender de su varita para cubrirse de la lluvia.


End file.
